


Night Party

by llutei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alliance Party, Discussion, Drake is very drunk, Face Punching, Little fight, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, bad-mannered, beer and wine, drunk, several spoilers, wano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llutei/pseuds/llutei
Summary: At first, Hawkins had no plans to be at the alliance party with Big Mom and Kaido, at least, nobody forced him to be there, but he feel he should.His partner Drake encourages him to rest, offering to accompany to the Bakura village where the magician resides. Thanks to the fact that it is a very long road, they have the opportunity to talk some things among themselves.''Lift that ass out of the seat and leave the bottle of wine, it's time to start walking.''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say that I am very nervous, and I have gathered enough courage to publish this. My native language isn't English, so I apologize for mistakes and I hope everyone can enjoy it.
> 
> The tags will be updated by uploading the chapters, although I think they will be few. I hope you enjoy reading. I will do my best to do the best canon interactions of both of the characters.
> 
> Thank you!

All you could smell in the atmosphere was alcohol, food, and laughter. In Wano right now the grand opening and celebration was being celebrated between the Alliance of the Beast Pirates and the Charlotte family, that is, the Big Mom Pirates. Among the great laughter of the greatest people, Kaido and Big Mom, subordinates could be distinguished from highest to lowest rank together, celebrating the party with their captains, while the factory was still running. In addition, there were several differences between them, both calamities talking to each other about what mission he was going to play the next day, and that Queen didn't want to see Big Mom's face again.

At other tables, the other charges were split, starting with the headliners. The flying six were sitting together with the lowest rank of their team, laughing and talking about the surprise that had caught them such an unexpected alliance. They didn't know Big Mom's family at all, and there wasn't even a trace of their ship near the beach. (King sneezed from his place.) Among them, there was food of all kinds, both salads and various types of meat, beer, wine, water for those who were calmer, and a variety of sweets such as ochiruko and typical Wano pastries with a great scent of beans and chocolate between the smell of meat. Finally, the great room was completed with the gifsters and other subordinates, those with the SMILE fruit or who had left defective when ingested, striking their great laughter for the rest of the table.

Apoo was in charge of the lively music, which was so entertaining playing wind instruments to liven up the atmosphere, at least he forgot to drink and join the party. Surely he would have given anything to sit next to a certain magician to share a large mug of beer and a glass of wine, no matter how difficult a relationship they had. But today wasn't his day, music invited him more than his ... comrade. 

Speaking of the magician, he was one of the few who showed no smile, not even a grimace at that party. Obviously, there was also no clue that he was going to laugh with his colleagues, being a job and a place where he didn't like to be. His composure was calm, but inside he was nervous, he hated the environment around him. Why so much fuss to celebrate an alliance? It reminded him of that day before the tragedy, Kid, Killer and the other stupid musician around a table, talking calmly about the newspaper news. The party was exaggerated, and he didn't like the manners of his tablemates.

While he sighed, he poured himself another glass of wine, hoping that if, by any chance, the drink came to his head and ended up drunk to forget today, even if he had to get up with a hangover. He didn't care at least, although his serious attitude wasn't affecting the other companions, that made him a little happy inside. He only listened to the conversations, looking sideways slowly to observe how little by little people drank more and more and ended up with unbuttoned pants because they had eaten too much. Wish he could be in his ship, along with his crew, sharing a nice talk on any subject of magic and with a relaxing music to the rhythm of the sails. The only thing he could highlight from that day was his companion in the chair next to him. Drake, one of the flying six, also working side by side with Page One and him on some missions to the thermal baths in previous days. Why did he mention that? I think it was the only good thing about that party. Apart from that he wasn't screaming like a fool and wasn't so drunk as to let some burp escape while opening his mouth.

He was sitting with a fairly relaxed posture, one hand resting on the table with his shoulders low and calm, his back bent and with a beer mug raised while he drank slowly with slightly flushed cheeks, not in excess. He could say that his expression didn't reach seriousness, that he was enjoying food and conversations with the other dinosaurs of his species. The only thing that had changed his appearance,he didn't wear the cape he usually wore, and his hair was still with that crest a bit more neglected. Like Hawkins, he wore neither his armor on his arm and his cape, only the base clothing as a shirt fastened on a cross and the same plaid pants as always.

''So, are you having fun, Drake?'' Hawkins asked when he finished tasting the last sip of his wine glass before it was finished, thinking about spilling the liquid again. He has in mind if his cheeks were as pink as his partner's. He turned his gaze a little to his address to clarify that he was asking him.

"Hmm?" The Zoan heard something, but not very clear, entertained by paying attention to the other captains. As soon as he noticed that the magician was looking at him, he turned his head sharply, marking a grimace on his lips as he took another drink of beer waiting. ''Did you tell me something? I haven't heard you talk throughout the party.''

''I just noticed you're having a good time. I had never seen you like this.'' As he slowly parted his lips as he spoke, he crossed his gaze completely, leaving one arm on the table while turning his back on the other companions. It was charismatic to see his fellow dinosaur that had a face almost the same color as his orange hair, including his ears. He wanted to ask if he was really drunk or still had some conscience. "I don't have much to talk about either, I was just trying to start a conversation."

''Calm Calm! I was listening to all the ridiculous missions Kaido sent to these idiots.'' ...Yes, definitely, Drake was slightly drunk. ''Why don't you tell me something about your experience ... serving him? You know, something new?'' It couldn't be more bigmouth, but it wasn't the fault either. How many bottles will it have already taken? With a slow movement of arms, he rested his remarkable chin on the back of his hand, turning his chair toward the direction of the magician. He had all his attention. ''Have you had a good time lately?''

If Hawkins wasn't nearly as drunk as his partner, he had almost broken the bottle of wine on his head at the last question. He had no desire for uproar, but in his mind the idea of bursting the glass in his face wasn't removed. He never knew how he could have such a long tongue under the influence of alcohol, but something that left him more than surprised was how his whole body turned to pay the utmost attention to what he spoke, or that it was something important. How much did I want to hear from you? It was well known that they spent a lot of time together investigating and monitoring the villages of Wano, even sharing cabin or lunches, breakfast, sleeping together (nothing but sleep). If Hawkins has developed a feeling longer than friendship, he wouldn't dare to say it out loud and recognize it.

''… I haven't been in my best days, Drake. I haven't even been able to rest in conditions.'' Sincerely, Hawkins has never been able to sleep well even in the bed of his own ship since he started working for Kaido. Everything was a mission with many papers to sign, complete, kill people on the march of the night or wake up at a very early hour to monitor or catch the unsuspecting enemy, everything was done downhill without realizing it, hence their large bags in the eyes and its pale skin. It looked like a zombie.

''So, why are you still drinking? Don't you feel like going to sleep now?'' Unless I was forced to be at the party, even if I was contributing the least, he had no other reason to be… Or did he? "If you need it, I can accompany you to the Bakura village, I will invent an excuse not to be banned." At that moment, Hawkins took the last sip of the last drop at the end of the glass, passing the tongue by his lips to collect all the flavor of them before opening his eyes a little more in surprise, without expecting that dedication that came from his partner. He blinked several times in search of a mental response, investigating whether he was having a joke with him because of being drunk, or if he had said it completely. It really had to be seen in a mirror on one of these days, how bad was it?

''Don't joke, Drake. I'm not in the mood.'' He let the heavy air out of his mouth in a slow and tired sigh, closing his eyes as he clenched the bridge of his nose to assimilate everything while he had drunk. He had ended up really dizzy, had never had so much wine, not even at that moment where Kid and well, the other companion of the alliance began to eat like pigs, controlling his appetite. Sometimes, it is better to seize the moments, however small they may be.

"I'm not kidding." And the last thing the beer mug saw was the ground, because Drake was already completely out of his right mind, with a swipe he threw the empty glass to the ground, nothing out of the ordinary since the others were worse disasters. He rested both hands on the chair, and took a deep breath, getting up from the place to stretch, the jacket suffering the consequences of being leather material. He knuckled his shoulders and knuckles, while his blush was only even stronger than the previous one. It seemed as if he was trying to be in condition, but it looked far away than not. He couldn't hide anything.

''Lift that ass out of the seat and leave the bottle of wine, it's time to start walking.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the party, Drake begins to drag Hawkins out, through the streets of the towns of Wano under the fearsome moonlight to accompany him to the place where he currently lives. But in the end, something happens that Drake doesn't expect Hawkins to know. What will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! SPOILERS !!  
This chapter contains at the end a phrase with severe spoilers about the last chapter of the manga, be careful.  
\--  
I hope you enjoy reading the 2nd chapter !! :D

"I don't know how you convinced me, but I assure you, there won't be a next time." It used to be, had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the party. He had trouble recognizing on the other hand that he was glad that he had done it, but not in those ways, next time, it will not take long to throw a bottle of wine at his head if that is what he wants.

"If you hadn't gotten so fussy, I wouldn't have dragged you.’’ The contrasting colors of his face made him absolutely more attractive than he already was, and Hawkins could recognize him with a good eye. Having struggled with him to get out, Hawkins’ hair became messy with the walk, several blows here and there, some complaints between screams, swipes of the magician to take his hands off him, sighs on his own face. Anyone who saw them, and who wasn’t the spiny dinosaur on their backs, would think they were a couple fighting in the middle of a hallway loudly like they didn’t care who saw.

The night was darker than usual, the clouds accumulated and hid behind some of the moon, which was beautiful and bright, but it was little appreciated and emitted little light. The weather outside was not very different from the usual, it was normal but with a slight heat that stuck to your body slowly in a sticky and fast way, difficult to get rid of it. At the moment it wasn’t affecting either of them, but with the passage of time and as they began to walk, he would swear that the cold disappeared. Adding the hot body of having consumed large quantities of beer and wine, they were going to be very hot during the night. Hawkins proudly looked under the night a beautifully well-groomed and healthy hair, still not being affected by time, silky, but somewhat messy and constantly combing with his own hands to untangle as soon as possible and that there were knots at the end of his long mane. He still had a little awareness inside that kept him diligent, or how little he had left. Unlike the dinosaur man, he didn't care in the least. Drake was striding as if he were going to fall to the floor of the mouth from any moment to another while Hawkins walked slowly and carefully a few steps behind him, with his eyelids slightly sagging, and sure that he wasn’t from the dream, he walked with lucidity, or that picture gave. Either he crossed his arms, or shoved his hands into the pockets of the narrow pants.

It wasn't as if Hawkins hadn't noticed before, but, not wearing any of the cape they always wore, and Drake wearing those tight leather pants ... from behind he saw something that only made him look away in a very subtle way , giving thanks that he didn't find out. Nor is it as if he had the attention of seeing that throughout the day, or was interested in having his partner wear such a narrow cloth on his clothes. He marked every muscle in his clothes, even the boots of the same material and color highlighted every muscle in his strong legs at night, a chest so trained that moved up and down with every breath of air, worked hard enough ... 

Enough. Wine already made him hallucinate and think things he shouldn't.

As he changed his mind playing small braids with his hair, he realized that as they passed, they would arrive sooner or later at the town where Hawkins had settled and lived. It wasn't too crowded, no noise. When there was more celebration it was for the day, remembering the lively atmosphere because the big parties and gossip, were celebrated around the tatami, place where sumo fights were commemorated, and if you stuck your head out the door outside the house, some sumo wrestler flew out of a hit. Hawkins never had the opportunity or bad luck to see anyone to squeeze into his home, clarifying that he lived a little further from the residents next to Holdem and Speed.

But he didn't know where Drake was living. Maybe on the ship, or maybe next to a SMILE factory? Near the villages surrounding Kaido's lair or with the other zoans? More than anything, because he was worried about the way back, he didn't think he would go back to the party to get even worse than he was. And knowing the dear boss, tomorrow he would go to a mission at a very early hour to monitor the surroundings of the town and the shogun, both to protect his life and those of his other subordinates, so headaches doesn’t enter as a factor in the morning.

‘’In what… place, street..? You know, I don't recognize where you live if all the houses around if they look the same.’’ Hawkins jumped, untying his hands from each hair to stop his dry walk and look up. Drake had stood right in front of him, waiting for an answer. It was true that he didn’t know where he was staying, because both lived far from each other, only having the opportunity to see each other on the missions.

"All are the same to you." Looking around, noting that there was no person, only them and a stray cat, he began to remember that it was the special thing that had the Headliners' houses that differentiated them from the others. The height perhaps, with more floors. The color of the roof, the engawa ... Or perhaps the dry exterior amadoi due to lack of rain. ‘’We have a broader engawa, seen from afar-’’

"A what." Drake blinked several times, trying to assimilate the word with what little he had left of consciousness.

"The outside garden." He frowned in an act of protest. ‘’Don't you know the traditional names of the houses? Where do you live?''

''That has nothing to do with it!'' He squeezed his eyebrows angrily or what appears to be a face that showed protest at the intuition that he was calling him careless, or directly dumb. ‘’Or do you also know where you live?’’

Hawkins opened his eyes slowly, realizing that the question he asked was true. The one who was always walking straight ahead and the first one, was Drake, without even knowing the way, while Hawkins simply followed him distracted in other things. It should have been the other way around, but he put so much care in accompanying him that he didn’t take it for granted. He believed that Drake would realize in the future that Kaido's subordinates cannot afford to live near the common townspeople. Something racist and bad sounds from the difference in classes and rank. The weak aside, and the strong with luxury.

''My mistake. I could have realized it before.’’ Clearing his throat, he raised his back so he could clear his face, gently removing his bangs while blinking hard, tapping his cheek with his hands. ‘’I don't need you to go now, I can go alone. I appreciate the det-’’

"Not to mention, I will make sure that you put one foot in the door!" He clenched his teeth in an upset, crossed arms, stomping until his body stood just in front of the magician, frowning even more frowned than before, eyes tired but sharp to the contact of others, looking from above with superiority. "I have told you that I will accompany you, and I will do it."

While the magician looked up to chain a battle of glances, his was calm, uttering the words as slowly as possible, avoiding raising his voice and describing annoyance in his words. ‘’Drake, I have already told you, thank you. I am not a small child and I am not as drunk as you are.’’ These last words try to leave in the air with no intention of provoking him, implying that he wasn’t going to have any problem in the streets or with anyone. Apart from the famous news of people at night who were engaged in dismembering and killing citizens with a sword, Hawkins was sure that he had enough consciousness to deal with any moron who got in the way. Besides, it wasn't very far.

"If you aren’t going to listen to me for the good times, it will be for the bad ones." Finishing speaking and closing his mouth, he took a breath, swelling his chest and with a swift and unexpected arm swing, grabbed Hawkins' forearm to pull on him, taking steps back to start walking and dragging his body. If he was going to walk his way, he was going to force him like when he took him out of the party. ‘’You can now pray that I don’t become a stupid dinosaur right here and take you in my mouth.’’

"Drake, let me go ..." He felt the unexpected squeeze, changing his face to a perplexed disgust with a rather frown, revealing a look with narrowed eyes and a not very friendly grimace. His grip hurt because Drake was squeezing carelessly, as if he was eager to finish taking him. And if he was going to behave badly like a brute, Hawkins doubted whether to behave like him and form a fight, or let him take him, so as not to heat up the matter. Sometimes he wondered how something as simple as accompanying someone home would be so problematic with a percentage of alcohol in the body. He pulled his arm several times, physically protesting the pain. "Drake." This time, he began to be dragged while the taller man walked, without looking back. ''Let me go.''

''Give me a reas-'' As soon as he opened his mouth in response, the magician, cunningly and without any grudge towards it, answered something that caused his body to freeze completely in the same place, as if he had been nailed feet to the ground by reflex, he squeezed the arm he was holding too tightly and all he caused was a groan of pain from the other man. 

He opened his eyes carefully, turning his head slowly while holding an almost complete grin on his face, noticing a threatening discomfort for both of them.

‘’… Rear Admiral, let me go.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! THANKS !!  
Thank you TR33G1RL for helping me with the translation of important parts in this chapter. I'm very grateful !!  
\--  
Thanks again if you've arrived here, I'm glad you reached the end of the chapter!! I will make short chapters because I have a hard time writing longer chapters, I hope you like them :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *RECENT MANGA SPOILERS*
> 
> After Hawkins had revealed that he knew Drake was a marine, he now has a hard time to come back and pretending nothing happened. In a heated discussion, a feeling begins to emerge in both of them that they had never shown in front of each other. In the end, how will Drake make Hawkins shut up and not tell anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SEVERAL (BUT A LITTLE) SPOILERS OF THE RECENT CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA**
> 
> This time I wrote a little more than the previous chapters, I hope you like it and enjoy reading. I tried to change Drake's attitude a little because he drank more than Hawkins.

The cherry blossoms were as beautiful as the moon itself that illuminated even the smallest part of Wano's floor. Delicate, soft colors that keep your mind at peace with a slightly pinkish hue. Every person who passes through the town's bridges would give his whole life to be able to obtain a piece of tranquility and sit under those beautiful trees with his family. The petals fell slowly while the wind helped them dance through the sky, until they fell to the ground. Even more important, as the townspeople always mention, the most considerable thing to celebrate the moment is to be at peace, in peace with oneself. Now the only thing that was heard in the streets were two men raising their voices to each other, blushing for obvious reasons and with a rather sharp tone in their words, as if they were poisoning their mouths, giving the luck that this debate began once they reached the place where Hawkins lived, the brightly colored hostel.

Since the magician mentioned that _word_ to him, the only thing that was was silence, and a walk of speechless walk until they found the door. As soon as Drake could see Hawkins' affirmative reaction, it exploded like a volcano itself about to burn his own skin.

''Don't you dare to say it again!'' Anger accumulated at the entrance of the throat, sparking without thinking as he raised his voice even more and more, almost about to scream. If he had to describe his own mood, it would be with the word fire, because he burned everyone who approached him at that very moment. He glowed with fury while his pupils were thin and fierce. "Or I'll shut you up so you don't talk in life again!" A swollen vein was visible on his forehead, almost also about to explode, while he fiercely clenched his fists in an attempt not to put violence during the verbal fight. How did Hawkins know he was a marine? He swore by himself that the only thing he spoke was in an abandoned town, in a specialized den-den mushi, so that his voice wasn't heard too loud and his tone wasn't too loud. If the magician had a spy to listen to that conversation, he must recognize that he has to be more careful with him from now on. It was being consumed in its own flames and those of Hawkins. The tremor that sent him to his spine ... was making him feel more alive than ever. The man himself was feeling every muscle and bone with his phrases, causing a glow in his chest that he had never felt before, so much that he wasn't even really irritated to start the conversation. 

"Shut up Drake, it's your fault!" The distance of both faces was short, easily attainable. He could feel Drake's breath and the mark of his clenched teeth looking to shut himself up. With mere contact, the magician's eyebrows or the little they noticed about them, pronounced strongly, while their eyelids were narrowed with a sharp contact that could harm anyone. He thanked at that moment that if they were to scream, there would be no one around. He knew that Drake had a rather complicated character to attend, just like his, because they rarely found a moment to get in touch or it was unintentionally, but this time both were dedicating dangerous words that could harm the other person . He wouldn't forcefully silence him, however, because he was delighted to hear him raise his voice and see that strong storm inside him. Sometimes he regretted having brought that up, but sometimes he didn't. He would swear he had wanted to take it out before seeing the reaction now. "I warned you that I didn't want you to come, and look at you now, you're about to destroy everything!" If Drake told him to shut up, everything was ignored. Both were in the same range, it wasn't their superior, and if it was, by very little. He wasn't going to obey any order from him, no matter how annoying he was, Hawkins was entitled to reveal everything he knew about him to his mouth. That he was working for a group of Marines called Sword, sending information to others in his group, and that the alliance had been agreed a few days ago. No wonder if one day he sees someone in the Marine uniform wandering around Wano.

''It’s none of your business if I start to destroy everything!'' He didn't want to beat him, nor did he punch him in the mouth for saying without thinking. As a spy he was, he couldn't let anyone know about his other identity, since people looked at him as another subordinate of Kaido. If someone found out that they are leaking information, everything would go to hell. "And for your safety, I hope you didn't say anything to anyone." He relaxed his shoulders, but he was still tense. Hawkins wasn't a person who liked gossiping or getting into other people's affairs, nor did he like to make a public scandal. It was reserved in a way, but that was the worst. How silent it was. Hawkins had many slaves eating from his hand despite who he served, and had earned a fame difficult to remove. On this occasion, it was the redhead who let out a groan of annoyance without pretending, because he wanted to make it clear that he didn't want anyone else to know. As if that weren't enough, if he had to threaten or silence him by force, he would do it, no matter what situation they were in or if they are subordinate pirate bands or allies in quotes. He didn't care, he needed to shut him up.

He didn't have to. He could and was in all his right, because after all, he was subordinate to Kaido and all he was doing was to spread information abroad ... Although, if he thought about it well, if he revealed that Drake was betraying one of the most strong pirates, he could ... just ... rank up. But he didn't want that. One of the worst things that could happen to him was that they threw Drake or took him as a traitor and all Wano went for him to kill him, but he didn't want that.

He didn't want to put Drake in danger, so he chose to silence his lips and his mind.

''I’m not going to say anything, just go out!'' It boiled just thinking that Drake is able to use his hands to advance the violence in this conversation and end up worse than they are. The safest and only thing you should do is go inside and sleep, yes. That is what you have to do, sleep. He had come to that and accompanied him, until everything was twisted because of speaking what he didn't owe.

But, there was something that never crossed the magician's mind.

It was the fact that he was in the middle of a fight with a _marine_.

The marines were the ones who were dedicated and had pirates in their sights. Capture them and take them to Impel Down or to the nearest prison they had, although most of them had a hard time leaving alive. That's it.

The Marines were responsible for capturing pirates. Hawkins was one, and Drake was a marine.

Just thinking about that fact, a shiver went down his spine, ruffling the back of his neck in an instant. In his head was only the image of betrayal. To force him to leave Wano. Obviously, he didn't like to serve Kaido, but if his other option was to go to a prison, he preferred to stay here. It was something he never thought, until he had it in front, he didn't realize that he was in a rather dangerous situation. Studying that idea ... made him tremble. He jumped out of his own reasoning, opening his eyes little by little until a look of insecurity formed on his face. Was it true that Drake could resort to that, to capture him to keep what he was secret? His body began to relax, and not in a good way. He didn't know him well enough to go further from where they were, and he had the door of his residence a few steps back, so he didn't hesitate to move slowly. The sooner it ended, the better.

''Where do you think you are going?'' But the zoan wasn’t dumb either, and you could imagine why Hawkins was, baffled, beginning to avoid him without clarifying anything. His irritation was at the point of overflow. The magician had told him that he wasn't going to tell anyone, but he must affirm his position. He didn't know him at all, he should. They were fellow missionaries to some extent. Right now he was in a realistic situation, where his other identity had been revealed and now he looked at him as if he were the enemy, not as his comrade in the same group of pirates. That scary look caused Drake to relax too, but kept alert. Only if Drake could take advantage of this situation ... To silence him. Cover the previous sentences that he dropped badly. ''I’m not done with you yet.''

Every stride Drake made, Hawkins backed up to the sliding door as he impatiently moved his hands back to touch her before his back did, and lock himself inside. He raised an eyebrow in question mode, which little could be seen from his dark mask. ''Hawkins, are you trying to run away from me?'' Each time closer, until a much longer step, he reached the rank of the youngest man, until suddenly, he wanted to make a mere physical contact, raising his arms to grab the magician's shoulders in a strong grip, let his fingers dig into the flesh that covered the clothes. He could clearly decipher that gesture of discomfort and pain that he gave him and that he could have saved, but he enjoyed. He enjoyed seeing Hawkins like that.

He couldn't tell if it was fear or not. But he felt superior even though he usually didn't feel that way.

His face changed to a slight smile, dangerous as well as terrifying, which caused terrible insecurity. The foreign body tensed to the touch, trying to get rid of its grip. ''It is done? Are you going to make it so easy for me?'' He didn’t even dedicate his strength to the separation between the two bodies, leaving each other a few inches away. He watched as the blond's chest went down and up with an agitated and uncontrolled breathing, his lips stuttered trying to find words to protest with, they didn't come out, only gasps because he was already thinking about the worst thing the redhead could do. All this was followed by a short and hoarse laugh from the tallest, the first time in front of him could show something like that. Normally the laughter was kept for other times ... But just thinking about everything he could do to him, everything that could provoke him ... The sounds he could tear from that pale throat to avoid his downfall.

Drake wasn't like that. He would swear by himself that he wasn't. If Hawkins were to search among all the beer that had found some unusual liquid and that the zoan had unintentionally taken, he was going to tear off the head of the person responsible. His arms didn't respond to his actions, if he had no choice but to keep walking backwards, while the phrases roamed his mind like the firing of a gun. Mercilessly. He wasn't afraid, Hawkins was never afraid. He was worried, yes, maybe that was it. Although his knees didn't pay much attention to him at the last minute, nor did his voice help defend himself. ''I don't try to run away. I'm sleepy, Drake.'' He was lying. The fright had woken him up. His dark circles showed proof that for a long time, he had slept little, and he would swear that today would be an exception ... If he came out alive. The closer he had to his partner, the anguish ate him more inside, crushing his heart until he ran out of oxygen to breathe. He had to try to maintain his composure and not act like a brute person.

Until, from one moment to another, Drake's grip tightened more on the bill, pulling a groan from the bottom of his throat, scraping his neck immorally. Until, being a victim of the fire that burned him, of that intuitive threat, Hawkins acted unexpectedly.

It had been seen many times, as the pain manifested itself in others: the muscles tensed, the eyebrows frowned, the teeth clenched and the lips were screaming. As a simple glance it harbored the absolute truth about feelings. And the only sound that both could empathize was when the youngest acted in self-defense.

Drake had ignored the fact of having Hawkins cornered on a wall, trying to immobilize him on his shoulders, but there were factors he had forgotten. Hawkins was a clever man, who at the most dangerous moment, knew how to think about how to get out of situations despite not seeing his cards to give him clues about the future, but in the end, he ended up being dragged into the terrible game of Drake. He knew from the first moment, against all odds, the blond's arm rose quickly, witnessing a sore whine, his hand clenched in a fist, struck against Drake's face, neither on the cheek nor on the chin, but on means, medium. 

A wave of pain spread in his nose, temple and eyes, closing them angrily while the blow, he had to let go Hawkins's shoulders, taking a few steps back while putting his hands to his face, complaining verbally with groans that didn't give good sign of what had happened. A great tingling broke out from his nose, leaving the mask aside because of the shock, it had slightly faded. He frowned angrily, clenching his teeth so much that his fangs revealed an unfriendly way about him. Holding a hand to his nose to ensure that he was well, and that he was keeping the vision in good condition, he felt part of his mouth as he discovered that there was blood in it, coming from his nose. His lips and chin, next to the subnasal groove. From touching so much, the blood had spread around, staining his gloves, with a gesture of arrogance that described how happy he was. He let the hot blood run through part of his skin, sticking his tongue out to collect some of the blood and taste it. Meanwhile, he opened his eyes completely, looking for Hawkins's gaze in the gloom.

He felt more alive than ever.

"You shouldn't have done that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this chapter! Don't forget to comment about the chapter, how could I improve writing, or what part did you like most, anything. I love reading people's comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little they get closer to what they both really want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please doN't kill me. I was so busy in class and with commissions, that I didn't even have time to write even if I was inspired. BUT NOW!!   
I wanted to write something before the end of the year, and I already wanted to continue, even if the chapter was short. Remember that I write mainly in Spanish and then translate to English little by little, I apologize if there are many spelling mistakes.

‘’Do you want to know me thoroughly tonight?’’ His sentence ended with a sideways smile, showing those fangs that he hid so deeply in a deep and constant look, ferocity showing at every step he took. He didn't say the phrase as if it were a joke, he knew that Hawkins hated jokes. It wasn't irony. He was going to show him everything He was capable of and more throughout the night.

x

There was a huge shock from inside the house where he lived, the sound was peculiar and similar to if someone had hit the walls of it with something very large and thick. There was no dent, but if the person who hit his back against the hard wall caused a groan to come out of his lips loudly, although for a short time, he was silent and all protest was extinguished.

The cause of this blow had been Hawkins' back crashing into the wall of the entrance of the house, his feet being a few inches from touching the ground, his shoulders and part of his trunk and legs stuck and pressed so brutally that anyone I could see after a few minutes some bruise on his skin. Drake had quickly taken charge of grabbing him under his arms and ribs as if he were a straw doll, lifting the magician to almost the same height until he could be imprisoned inside the building, and by the vigor he used, or even the letters could prevent the risky and painful future that he was going to hold.

The wizard's face was camouflaged between pain and anger, trying by all means to get rid of the grip, because when he least expected it, a great push made him crash into the hard material of the wall, an excessive moan of pain shot out of his lips , but not for a long time he could endure tantrums or entertaining himself out of there, because Drake acted in a way that could never be expected. Without further delay, his face changed expectantly and swiftly to one of surprise, from the deepest part of his throat a loud groan came out, but he gave thanks to the fact that at that moment they were alone. He couldn't, sublimemente couldn't endure so many sensations at the same time while both hands maneuver to fiercely grab the hair of the other man's jacket, on something to lean on so as not to get a pathetic fall to the ground. He knew in advance that he was stronger, taller, more everything. Neither he, nor for many threats or shit would scream, nor would he approach him on the basis of conmination, very low self-esteem would have to be really to overcome that. What happened while his head was going round and round ...

Drake prepared to hold his body harder and stamp his lips against Hawkins', in a kiss as dry as both lips, but hot, a chill and a torrid sensation ran through. his spine until reaching the back of his neck, the cold sensation of others and the warmth of their faces was something that kept him strong enough to continue and not let him escape. He wasn't going to let him escape. The magician was his prey and because of the strongest pirates in the world, fleeing from there wouldn't be an option. The only thing, both of them. Nobody else. He wouldn't let anyone else perpetuate the reunion.

That Hawkins tasted it and made himself aware, because his lips wouldn't be soft, much less a man from north blue. The only relief he would have, to share such an overwhelming and hot gesture, would be to have the opportunity to stifle his headache and his anger at the redhead, since he would welcome them and every inch of his mouth would be explored. He could perceive how the magician received a chill, but never really complained, he was enjoying it as much as he did. They both knew that this kiss was going to be sooner or later and that Drake was going to be the first to launch. He caught his lower lip with his teeth to pull him while he took the opportunity to catch his breath and be able to pull more and more, damaging those slightly pink lips, compared to his skin as white as the moon itself and wrist color. And better yet, Drake still contained his desire to go for more, bite that face in a way that only remained marked as his property. Maybe he went overboard with those thoughts, and then re-thought that drinking before at the party was the best thing he could have done to step forward.

They both knew that it was difficult to take the step, but they never believed that these were the conditions and the right place.

His words cradled alone the silence that occurred when both lips parted, Hawkins gasps was the only thing that allowed him to see it as a sign of life, and his eyelids heavily lowered, affected by the sudden kiss.

‘’... I'm going to tell you my rules tonight. I don't care if it sounds good to you or not.'’

He ordered in a dry tone, but in his words a poisoned and dangerous honey slipped, something that made the magician shiver completely, while his fingers tightened so tightly around the hair of the jacket that anyone would say that his knuckles were already white of itself as your skin. He couldn't help but bite his lip, the same one that first came into contact with Drake's mouth just to provoke what he was looking forward to continuing, or to start. He frowned, waiting for the Zoan to speak, but his impatience and his short temper made him, in a gesture to raise his authoritarian voice, interrupt his heavy breathing and take action on the matter.

''Are all the other beast pirates so funny?'' He let out between gasps, while his hands treasured with the thumb part of the leather of the garment and every time, with more and more strength, he attracted him to him, that his lips were only a few centimeters away, that wouldn't touch each other at all to cause a painful impatience. Within walking distance, one could say that the smell and atmosphere smelled of alcohol, the liquor was leaving him more stunned than usual. Sometimes it is better to act spontaneously and set aside checking the cards, just act as your own body and mind dictates. Drake was doing that, he was sure. Nor is it that he had a lot of head at that time apparently. But he liked it. He loved seeing that facet, He wanted to put himself in danger. Find a future without solutions. He wanted to escape from his claws and that the Goddess of Destiny would give him an opportunity to enjoy the moment here and now.

‘’I assure you, no. Only I know how to entertain you.'' For so long that they were on a mission on a mission, Drake had observed how his body behaved, both its form in demonic fruit and mounted on that ... kind of orange steed. He inhaled a strong smell that kept him fully awake, and Hawkins in his contrast, the scent he gave off was sweet and delicate, he was hungry just by standing by his side. It was addictive, and how he moved in combat on the ground, kept his body without scars and with a careful skin, which only made him want to bite and suck that velvety neck. Scratching with frivolity the chest that always had discovered.

He remembered a moment that he now wore that handkerchief with the cross covering part of his chest, while two years ago, his clothing consisted of a thin cloth jacket with his chest and unveiled torso, adorned with a sash at the waist. He would kill anyone just to nail his nails and mark that chest with a large cross, like the tattoo he was wearing. He wanted to see him really sweat and squirm under his body, causing only his name and sounds to come out of his throat that he could only provoke. Wanted to …

He wanted... He loved Hawkins.

The gross way they had collided today ... As if it were a stroke of luck. That's. Luck. And Drake was going to take advantage of every second until the sun set to show him that even if he was drunk, it could provoke more things to him than just a constant headache.

He showed such a thought in cutting off the space of both bodies to kiss him again, this time not as wild as last time, because he stopped pressing his body against the wall and decided in a very careful way to drop him and subdue him. He liked to see him from a certain way, although the magician wasn't stupid either, but seeing him angry as he casually never showed anything, made him feel lucky. His back was chilling just by listening to the gasps of both lips, but he opened his eyes wide when he dared with one hand to hold Hawkins's chin without any resistance, take off his lips a little more and hear a low moan.

Hawkins, meanwhile, was having a hard time reacting to everything that came upon him. His head blew smoke from his ears, like a running train. He kept thinking about what would come after each act, no matter how much he told himself not to do it. Let yourself go, please. Don't think about the future. Just stop and go down, put your feet on the ground and go on, nothing bad will happen, nor will everything get worse. The only bad end that can happen is that the moment is over.

When he finally noticed that he was releasing him, he carefully stood on tiptoe and then landed well, standing but a little hunched forward, his head turned up when suddenly, by surprise, the redhead kissed him again. This time his lips were hotter than last time, and he would dare to say that he had seen the Zoan sideways to show the fangs to take another bite on his lip, which he had enjoyed but hadn't shown any taste or hate for it. He remained slightly serene, or so he wanted to believe. But what was even more surprising, was when the gloved leather hand confidently grabbed his chin, pulled down to open his mouth more and search deep inside her, feeling the kiss even wetter, gave a groan of approval. Now his hands roamed the hooded arms of the blue cloth, rising to his shoulders as he slowly closed his eyes, finding part of the white hair of his jacket, a little higher ... Until he found the orange spikes of his hair. Without any kind of delicacy, he tugged, hard, seeking to break that delicacy between them to take a more violent step. If he was going to be kind and careful with him, change his strategy.

Drake took advantage of that cracking pain, taking it as a sign, to venture into taking his lips with a little more security and to use his tongue when licking his lips, without gestures or meticulousness, began to slowly throw his body later, sticking his lips until he touched the wizard's tongue so he could look for every corner of his mouth and sound the most wonderful sounds he could hear that night. It was a hot and wet sensation growing every second, his eyes wandering through the calm face of the magician, while his body trembled with pure pleasure just to imagine how well his voice has to sound if only now he was letting out a few pleasant gasps. With the hand that was still left, without looking at it, he played to make him nervous, run his fingers through the handkerchief of his shirt, slowly noticing how his body reacted with small spasms to the touches and as he went down, he melted more mentally. The palm ventured to go lower and faster, palpating strongly each rib, the hip, the waist, a little more to the side, dragging the fabric in its path while exerting resistance and until at a specified point, it stopped dry and with his fingers almost transformed into sharp claws, he patted and squeezed one of his buttocks, but not before slapping her butt.

Because of this, Hawkins opened his eyes again, surprised by the unexpected blow, cut the kiss they were both enjoying without thinking to let out a louder and louder moan from their lips, a mixture between annoyance and surprise, but there was still no true pleasure , because Drake wasn't expected to be an impatient man. Everything caught him so unprepared, that he had no words to answer. He tried to catch his breath and lick both lips, the taste of alcohol remembering previous moments. His shoulders were so tight that his body went straight at the moment that the chill caused by the squeeze ran through his body, a long sigh came out of those lips still wet with saliva. His body shook for a moment, thinking if he should make a word, give him any warning, of whatever it was, or if he just had to let it go. He wasn't a man of jokes, and if Drake had to do something, let him get straight to the point. A serious and good-working man like him should know it well.

"... Hawkins." He muttered, frowning, the hand that was previously on his chin, now held firm, holding his jaw, raising it so that the magician could see his face, grabbing his gaze while his own eyes became even sharper, slowly, an improper yellow light of that blue was starting to grow. ''...You're adorable. But one of my rules is that you behave well with me.’'

He smiled broadly, sincerely, but at the same time, dangerous. Some sharp teeth shone thanks to the low light that entered, and confirmed against all odds, that he would swear by all that the only thing Hawkins was going to shout that night would be only his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!! Have a nice year y'all!!   
I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave comments if you want to leave opinion on the chapter or leave your ideas of what might happen, you know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!, I don't know very well when I will write next chapter, but I really appreciate the comments and hearts those so-called Kudos that are put in this page. 
> 
> I know that I have cut the chapter at a very interesting time, but that is the best to keep an eye on the next part of the fic.
> 
> Thank you again. !


End file.
